


It Had to be Them

by FraiseDandelion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits AU, It had to be him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraiseDandelion/pseuds/FraiseDandelion
Summary: Just how deep can their sexual relationship go?





	It Had to be Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For OQ Prompt Party. Day 1.
> 
> Specific prompt: They make a bet of how long they can last without sex, they end up teasing each other until one caves.

* * *

 

It’s all for pure unadulterated fun.

Nothing else.

She doesn’t get anything out of this, perhaps just a boost of her ego, but that’s it. That’s all. Which is why she agreed almost instantly. It’s a bet, a long drawn out bet that has her, more often than not, fingering herself at night because, fuck, her fuck buddy isn’t giving her any, but she sure as hell won’t beg for it.

It’s easy.

Well, it’s supposed to be easy.

After all, she _can_ live without sex for a few weeks, it’s not like she’s dependent on it. But still, inside she feels that utter need to feel _him_ under her, trembling as he tries to prevent himself from coming too fast, and her, riding him and torturing him because she’s sure she can take away that stamina with just a roll of her hips. God, she does enjoy the feeling of a man coming apart for her, just for her. Those tremors. Those desperate expletives shouted in the heat of the moment. Those groans. Gods, she misses that, misses the jolts and the groans and his slight chuckle when the tremors abate and he realizes that ‘ _Fuck, that was good_.’

But she won’t give in.

No

She won’t.

After all, it’s only been _two_ weeks. Surely she can last more than that, surely she can last more than _him_. Surely she will _win_. Yet, they never spoke of rules. Never spoke of what counted or not except the act in itself, and the mere thought has Regina smirking inwardly as she walks into the kitchen.

If she can’t have the man tensing and groaning under her, she’ll at least try to have fun with him.

Robin shoots her a small dimpled smile from the stove, before he turns to tend the chicken on the skillet.

“Dinner will be done in a few,” he says, without looking at her and Regina nods before she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a big gulp.

The sound of sizzling and the scent of fajita seasoning permeates the air, but if there’s anything better than fajitas after a long day, it’s sex.

But she can’t have that… yet. Not until _he_ gives in because _she_ sure as hell won’t.

Determined, Regina walks slowly to where he’s standing, oblivious to her mischievous little plan, and stops just to his right.

“Smells good,” she says while looking at him.

He doesn’t turn to face her, instead nods before clearing his throat and grabbing a handful of sliced bell peppers to his left before dumping them on the skillet. She, of course, _tries_ to help. Extends her hand in front of him, brushing close to his groin on purpose, to grab and drop the peppers onto the pan. He clears his throat then, and takes half a step back before he begins to stir the contents in the pan.

But she’s not done yet, so her left hand moves to the front of his jeans, palming him through his jeans before she cups him lightly.

“Regina,” he warns before swallowing hard and shaking his head.

“What?” She asks, feigning innocence as she begins tracing him with her palm, gripping lightly.

“You know _what_ ,” he says on a sigh as he drops the spatula and halts her movements with his hand. He turns to meet her gaze then, darkened blue eyes set on her mischievous ones, and he smirks.

“Does this mean you admit to losing?” Robin asks her after a moment, grinning lightly at her.

But she offers him a bigger grin in return and an arch of her brow as she stands on her tiptoes and leans closer to him. “I told you already, I don’t lose,” she whispers close to his lips, before she drags her tongue teasingly against his lips and then, just like that, turns around and announces she’s showering, leaving behind a flustered Robin.

* * *

Two can play at this game.

If Regina wants to have fun with this, then he will too. After all, he’s spent the last two weeks with his right hand as his companion and that bottle of lube he keeps around for good measure. And he’s getting restless, bored, there’s only so much his own hand can do. God, he misses the tight slick heat, the trembles when she’s about to come, the gripping on his forearms when he’s hitting it just so, his name falling from her lips over and over again, neck straining, back arching, until she’s crashing all around him, gripping him tightly and—

God.

He breathes hard as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, feeling as his blood rushes south.

Why did that idea ever occur to him? A bet? Why? Why? Why?

He knows Regina’s as competitive as they come, and so is he! He knows she won’t give in, and he won’t either. So why, why, why on earth did he ever think that this was a good idea when he could be fucking her right now? But no, no. He gets to sit in a corner without sex and his monotonous hand.

It’s hard, the not having sex thing, the not satisfying a craving. It’s not impossible, but it’s still hard.

Especially when she’s changed things now.

When instead of ignoring him, and treating him like a friend (like she had been doing for the past two weeks), she’s purposely touching him, teasing him, trying to get him to give in, lose the bet, and no, no, he won’t lose _this_ bet, no matter how idiotic the whole ordeal seemed to him a minute ago.

No.

He’s going to have fun like _she’s_ having fun.

Which is why he slips out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face and heads down the hall, following the sound coming from the living room.

She sits comfortably on the couch, licking a spoonful of ice cream, and that’s perfect, simply perfect. Grinning inwardly, Robin slips into the living room shirtless and sits next to her, ignoring the slight goosebumps that have settled on his skin due to the cold, and tries not to laugh as she, not so subtly, stares at him.

Ignoring her, he looks over at the tv and stretches his legs, resting them on the coffee table.

Robin pretends he doesn’t notice how her gaze moves down his front before stopping just where he’s slightly tenting in his sweatpants. Regina stares for a second, bites her lower lip and Robin continues pretending.

He pretends he doesn’t notice her swallowing hard and scooping a big spoon of the rocky road ice cream tightly held between her thighs. Pretends he doesn’t notice the slight tremble of her hand as she brings the spoon to her mouth, opens her mouth wide and pulls the spoon from her mouth near spotless. He tries hard not to chuckle at her obvious discomfort, tries hard not to tell her to spit it out and let the brain freeze pass before she can attempt again with a smaller bite.

But she’s a trooper, swallows hard the mouthful and turns to stare at the tv again, frowning at the still present brain freeze.

“Are you okay?” He cannot help but ask amusedly.

“Perfect,” she replies, looking at his form from the corner of her eye.

“Okay,” he says, grinning proudly at himself.

But he wants her hot and bothered, just like she left him yesterday.

So he takes the spoon from her hand, and pushes it into the carton, aiming specifically for the part that’s the closest to her center and, slowly, scoops a generous amount of the dessert. He hears, more than sees, her breath hitch slightly, and though his gaze is set on the spoon as he brings it to his mouth, he catches from the corner of his eye as her own gaze follows the spoon, her lips parting for a second before she’s biting on her bottom lip and suppressing a groan.

“Delicious,” Robin says after a moment, groaning for good measure before he licks the spoon clean and grins at her. “My second favorite thing to eat,” he finishes with a wink.

“You fucker,” she whispers, swallowing hard before shaking her head and turning to face the tv again.

Chuckling, Robin leans forward and sinks the spoon into the carton again, grinning when Regina lets out a shaky breath.

_Now_ this will definitely be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has caved yet, but someone will... one of these days.


End file.
